new halfyokai on the block
by samurai 19x
Summary: A new student who is halfyokai and a human girl in high school. What could happen?               If you like than review and i'll keep going if not well.... back to the drawing board.rated M for language and maybe sexual content i have not decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other characters.

Authors note: this is my first one but don't go easy on the reviews k

I'm going to try to balance out romance, high-school life and of course fighting. I am a guy after all.

It was a rainy night in Tokyo the weather had been this way for a day so the streets were near flooded while a 15 year old kagome walked down the road hutted under an umbrella.

"Damn rain. Why can't the weather be nice while I walk home" Kagome complained.

While she walked down the street just 2 blocks away from the shrine where she lived. She passed an alley where 3 men stood.

Before she knew what hit her she was on the ground with a knife to her chest as one of the men demanded her money and jewelry she was 4 yards into the alley and with 3 men blocking the exit she was in a dire straight.

she was in shock but that did not stop her from planting a kick right to the knife wielders crotch after he staggered back his 2 friends stepped forward clearly angry. By this time kagome had gotten to her feet her uniform dirty and torn.

One of the men charged at her trying to use a take down all kagome could do was close her eyes and scream. The next thing she heard was a loud THUMP and as she looked up saw a silver haired half-yokai with his fist firmly planted in the assailants' chest and with his left hand sent a punch sailing through the air and striking the man across his face sending him barreling into the wall and knocking him unconscious

the other 2 men stood in awe at the half-yokai's speed and then began to charge at him.

Kagome looked on in awe at the sight wondering who this man was and why he was helping her

The leader with his knife drawn sprinted toward the half-yokai. As he went to stab him the half-yokai reacted with great strength ducking under the mans strike and planting a crushing right hook into the mans ribs cracking 2 of them

as the leader fell the last man stood at a halt amazed at the site of his leader grasping his chest and screaming in pain.

The half-yokai looked up the amber orbs of his eyes ablaze with fury and dared "if you want to end up like your friends here than come at me if not get the hell out of here, NOW!!"

With that the last man ran for his life.

The half demon than turned to the girl he had just saved as she looked at him..

"So these guys you know 'em?" the boy asked

"no they wanted to mug me, thank you for helping me out who are you anyway" she replied sheepishly

The boy took his jacket off and put it around the girl before she could protest

and said in a warm tone

"you should get home your parents might worry"

He then walked away without another word

kagome called out after him

"You still have not told me your name!!"

"INUYASHA" he called back

THE NEXT DAY

kagome sat in her classroom seat wondering where that guy who saved her came from he was not from around her area.

the day seemed to just mope one boring class after another until 5th period when her teacher announced they had a new student she put her head down not caring

"So what did you say your name was again?? Mr.??

"Takahashi... Inuyasha Takahashi just moved in from the coast."

Kagome's head shot up out of surprise and saw a silver haired golden eyed half-yokai at the front of the class...


	2. the new guy in gym class

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Authors note: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!! & enjoy.

As Inuyasha took his seat one row away from Kagome. Songo turned to Kagome and blurted full of excitement "golden eyes, silver hair, washboard chest, and tan!! I have first dibs!!!" "Easy there Sango, looks like you have competition." kagome said and directed Sango's gaze to another girl drooling over Inuyasha, Kikyo.

The class ended and as everyone stood up to leave kagome was putting her books into her bag when she heard a familiar voice say

"you know I never got my jacket back"

She turned and saw a smirking half-yokai with a piece of paper who then asked

"do you know where this room is?" showing his next period to Kagome. Sango who was standing next to kagome looked confused and asked Kagome

"what does he mean _his _jacket??" only inviting kagome to blush and reply

"I will tell you later, and as for you, you have gym... actually, so do we so just follow us"

An their way kagome told Songo "you said you had dibs so go for it" sango then sparked a conversation with Inuyasha leaving kagome to her thoughts which consisted of - _how in gods name is he in 2 of my classes this is so weird._

AT GYM CLASS ( in there school they take martial arts as gym)

"Well Mr. Takahashi here is your uniform, I am your gym teacher just call me coach. there are pads over there if you want to spar, in this program any student can challenge another regardless of rank and we are in the middle of a class tournament so if you want I can fill you in for the next fight."

A grinning and eager half-yokai replied "sure when can I fight".

"After this match you will fight that kid there, Naraku." coach replied pointing to a spiky haired demon.

AT THE FIGHT

Inuyasha looked on at his opponent who had already told some of the girls in the room he would take this "pathetic half-breed apart". With his keen ears Inuyasha heard this and was eager to fight.

The coach stepped out into the ring calling the boys and the girls attention to the ring.

"In red pads Naraku, and in black pads the new guy Inuyasha. Yokai vs. Half-yokai, full contact match. punches are 1 point kicks are 2 points, game is up to 3 points. READY ...BEGIN."

With that Naraku lunged at Inuyasha throwing a speedy right hook but as it sailed in Inuyasha shifted to the left putting him right behind naraku scoring an easy head shot with a right jab.

The whole gym was in impressed at the new guys speed and began cheering.

Naraku having been made look like an armature became clearly angry.

As the coach reset the fighters and said go Naraku put his hand out as if to say good punch as Inuyasha went to touch gloves out of respect Naraku jumped forward delivering a crushing right hook into Inuyasha's face. A mixed reaction from the audience Naraku's friends cheering but most booing at the cheap shot.

The coach reset the fighters and yelled for them to begin.

As soon as he heard the words begin Naraku dove at a clearly pissed off half-yokai. As Naraku fired off a left jab Inuyasha dazzled the audience with an amazing display as he spun on his right leg and blasted a left kick into Naraku's chest sending him back 6 feet ending the match with nothing but cheering.

When the class was over he was greeted with a few guys from the class who introduced themselves as Myroku, Shippo and Koga. Complementing him on his victory

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha impressed by his skill and said "-------- CLIFFHANGER

please review. PLEASE REVIEW authors note: thank you everyone who red chap. 1 and a special thanks to the author KAGGS -the only one to review - btw she wrote volleyball love READ IT!!!!! peace.


End file.
